


It’s The Hell That A Parent Goes Through:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 2-9: First Part: [47]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anxiety, Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s09e12 Ka Hauli O Ka Mea Hewa 'ole He Nalowale Koke, Episode: s09e21 He Kama Na Ka Pueo (Offspring of an Owl), Established Relationship, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Polygamy, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Reminiscing, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Slash, Snacks & Snack Food, Sons, Talking, Thinking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam talk about the latest case, The Blond points something out to them, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	It’s The Hell That A Parent Goes Through:

*Summary: Steve, Danny, & Adam talk about the latest case, The Blond points something out to them, What happens when they talk?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett, & Officer Adam Noshimuri noticed that their lover, & partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was unusually quiet after they got home from their case. They were worried, & concerned about him, They need to know what’s the matter.

Meanwhile, Danny was thinking about their latest case, He could understand where the “real” father was coming from, & how protective he is of their little girl. But, He could sympathize with the suspect, cause all he wants is a family, his family, specifically.

They brought out some snacks, & beers out, They went to where their blond husband was. “Are you okay, Danno ?”, The Former Seal asked with concern, The Handsome Asian was showing the same, as they were looking at him. Danny smiled, as the shorter man reassured them. As he kisses the both of them passionately.

“Yeah, It just reinforces that I would do anything for Grace, & Charlie, as he mentioned his son, & daughter. “That makes you a wonderful father”, The Five-O Commander told the loudmouth detective. They took a sip from their beers, & had some chips.

“There is the anxiety, & the hell that a parent goes through”, Danny said softly, as he thought back to Grace’s accident.”Grace’s Accident”, Steve said simply, as he was putting the pieces together. Adam understood too, as Danny pointed it out.

“That is just the territory that comes with being a parent, You got to know how to handle certain situations”, Danny said, as he went on. The Ex-Yakuza Leader said with determination, “We will be ready”, The Hunky Brunette agreed with him, “We sure will”, Danny smiled, & said this to them.

“I know that, You guys are awesome parents already, I love you”, Kisses were being passed, & Adam & Steve said in unison, “We love you too”, They cleaned up their mess, & headed inside, where Danny cooked them an romantic dinner.

The End.


End file.
